Galinda's Flower
by elphieelphaba
Summary: Elphaba has had a positive effect on Galinda and her life, who wishes to repay her the best way she knows how: a gift. Elphaba isn't one to receive gifts, and Galinda isn't one to stick by her roomie's rules. In giving Elphaba a surprise she'll remember, Galinda learns things about herself. Bookverse, Shiz days. Galinda/Elphaba Gelphie.
1. Chapter 1

Galinda wasn't always too keen on having Nessarose for company; the younger Thropp sister could come across as dull and naive, her obsessive (they _were_ obsessive!) ties with religion acting as a buffer between her and the rest of the charmed circle. But behind all that religious garb and the other obvious difference between her and the rest of them—she was armless. Galinda had gotten used to it, somehow, like she had with her roomie. It made her feel noble—she was really quite normal. A little bratty, but Galinda just associated that with her role as the younger sister. She was also heavily dependent on others. Well she _had to be_. Even as they sat and ate lunch by the Suicide Canal, Nanny had accompanied them. Galinda watched as she cut up Nessa's food and fed it to her on a fork. It comforted her somewhat. In a way Nanny felt like a second ama.

They sat on the grass and chatted, Nessarose was in one of her better moods today, and it made for good conversation. Her sister, while boasting an impressive vocabulary and a knack for insightful questions, was never one to chat. Galinda _tried,_ but all she'd get out of Elphaba was a low grunt or an "mmm" if she were lucky. The green girl rarely looked up from her books and sometimes it drove Galinda mad. The few times she did were to discuss the origins of evil with Galinda, and while the blonde was secretly overjoyed to hear her roommate talk, in that theatric way of hers, the material was often dark and difficult to understand. Although maybe that was the point, to not understand. But then why bother? Philosophy was so beyond her.

Her sister, however, loved to talk, about anything. Throughout their lunch date they talked about clothes and classes, their professors and futures, and most importantly to Galinda, their childhoods. As per usual, Galinda skimmed through her childhood; as an only child from Gillikin, it was predictable. Rich and barren. But the Thropp sisters' made up for that: an armless girl and her big, green sister born and raised in Munchkinland. Poor and muppety.

"We looked like the circus," Nessarose said, although she found humor in it. "We were such weird kids. Can you imagine? A green girl and her teetering sister. We were freaks." Galinda could hear the hurt in Nessarose's voice. It was faint, but it was there.

"You had each other," Galinda consoled.

"Yes. Definitely." Nessarose smiled. "We had each other. She looked after me. I like to think in a way I looked after her. I don't know how exactly."

"You calmed her down," Nanny recalled, suddenly, her warm hand placed lovingly on Nessa's back. She breathed in the salty air. "When Elphaba was but a babe, she was a terror. Biting, fussing, or worse, emotionless. It freaked us all out. She didn't know what to do with herself, until you." Nessarose blushed.

"What did I have to do with it?" She always got so embarrassed, Galinda noticed, like her sister. It was rather cute.

"You gave her a purpose. She protected you with all her might, even at three years old."

"She did not!"

"Honest. She loves you so much."

"Well I know _that_. She's my sister."

"It's more than that Nessa." Nanny breathed. "You were her world." Her eyes twinkled as she turned to look at the younger Thropp. Nessarose's blush deepened.

Galinda straightened her back and popped some cheese cubes into her mouth. In between chews she began to ask, "What else did the two of you do as kids?" Nessarose brightened.

"Oh, we got into some mischief," Nessarose smirked. Galinda's eyes widened, and she inched closer in anticipation.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well..." Nessarose looked up at Nanny. Nanny sighed, remembering. Galinda sat there confused.

"What?"

"They used to play pranks on me. Their old tired Nanny."

"Old and tired? Nanny you were as sharp as a whip, don't give me any of that. Trying to make us out to be monsters."

"Oh, but you were." She turned to Galinda. "They swapped my gold for rocks." Galinda snickered.

"We did that _once_."

"They filled my pillow with ants," Nanny continued. Galinda could hardly keep herself from smiling. Elphaba? _Her_ Elphaba? True she could be snarky and bigmouthed, but never this juvenile. Though she had to keep in mind that they were once kids. It seemed so bizarre to Galinda.

"Speaking of my sister, it'll be her birthday soon," Nessarose mused, nudging Nanny with her shoulder so she could be fed the rest of her salad. Galinda blinked.

"Her birthday is soon?"

"Yes. I just remembered, in about a week." Galinda's heartbeat quickened, though she didn't know why.

"What should I get her?" She sounded perplexed, though excited.

"Nothing. Elphaba doesn't like gifts." Nessa bit down on her fork.

"Nothing? That's ridiculous."

"I know," Nessarose said once she was done chewing. "Try telling her that. I'm serious Galinda, don't get her anything, she'd rather you didn't. It's nothing personal, my sister's just not into the whole gift-receiving service."

Galinda's mouth opened to say something, then shut closed. She was flummoxed, her eyebrows knitted in a look of puzzlement. Nessarose couldn't help but giggle.

"You look like a statue in shock. Really, Galinda, it's alright. I'm sorry I even said anything." Nessarose nodded at Nanny to start putting things away, then sat there, rolling her eyes, as Galinda remained transfixed in her daze.

Although despite her expression, the blonde was hard at work, figuring out the perfect gift to give to Elphaba.

* * *

Galinda entered the dorm, her mind racing. The click of the door as it opened and closed behind her caused her roommate to look up from her books, though Elphaba was quick to recognize Galinda and to resume her work.

As Galinda shuffled around the room however, her purse and shawl still in tow and her shoes clacking against the wooden floor, Elphaba's eyes drifted upwards and she stole a long glance at the blonde. She seemed preoccupied with something, her gaze not really set on anything in particular and her expression squeezed into that of concentration. Elphaba's lip twitched into a small smile. She was curious.

"What _ever_ could be on your mind that's distracted you from taking your shoes off?" Galinda nearly jumped at the voice. She blinked several times and made herself turn around, acknowledging her roomie at her desk. Elphaba had her legs crossed, the green poking through the folds of her blue dress. She was leaning forward somewhat, her chin resting atop her relaxed hands. She was smirking.

Galinda rolled her eyes, feeling more grounded.

"Oh ha ha, make fun of me will you. It's just that I've been thinking of what to..." She quickly stopped herself, remembering Nessarose's words. Elphaba wouldn't want to know about this. It would have to be a surprise.

"Come again?" Elphaba's eyebrow twitched in confusion, and impatience. Galinda took a moment to regroup herself. She bent down to take off her shoes and began to relax.

"I was eating lunch with your sister and she told me some very interesting things about you two." Galinda went to put away her shoes and shawl and peeped at Elphaba, who's expression was still and intense. Galinda's lips wormed in and out of a smile as she remembered the pranks pulled on Nanny.

"What about." Elphaba's voice was firm. Galinda couldn't wait to tell her, and to see the look on her face.

With her purse stashed away she stood with her hands on her hips and sported a knowing look that confused her roomie even more.

"Ants in Nanny's pillow, Elphaba?" The green girl's cheeks flushed.

"She _told_ you about that?" Galinda's mouth widened, a huge grin etched onto her face.

"So it is true! Elphie the little menace! Elphie, the girl who studies in her sleep!"

Elphaba's mouth closed, her jaw worked itself and her arms crossed over her chest. She didn't look at Galinda, who was laughing so hard she was snorting.

"It isn't such a big deal. No one got hurt."

"Oh Elphie, I don't mean _that_, it's just so unlike you." Galinda calmed herself down for her roomie, who was clearly embarrassed.

When the laughter quieted down, Elphaba's scrunched shoulders undid themselves and her fingers danced absentmindedly against her leafy forearms. She let herself grin a little.

"I could never try any of those on my father, or mama," Elphaba muttered to herself. She pushed her glasses back up onto her nose and chuckled. "They'd have my head."

Galinda studied her roomie's mannerisms curiously, and watched as she went back to work, all hopes of conversation gone. She sighed. She was relying on Elphaba's initiative to talk, which was a mistake. She wanted to use their conversation as inspiration for her present.

Now she'd have to find another way. Though the blonde smiled; she liked a challenge.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for clicking on my story! Reviews are appreciated :) **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Galinda awoke to find Elphaba gone. No matter. She wasn't going to rely on the whole chitchat thing anyway. It'd be exhausting, and Elphaba was smart. What if she figured it out? That'd be the end.

Galinda's new plan was _much_ better. It required her and her only, and if she was careful, Elphaba wouldn't suspect a thing.

She stretched her way out of bed and ghosted over to her roommate's side of the room. She felt silly and a little wrong, going through Elphaba's things, but she ebbed the feeling away, convincing herself that it wasn't all that bad. They were close enough to be doing this, she told herself.

At first she stood a few inches from the green girl's desk, her eyes glossing over everything in a quick, sloppy sweep. She wasn't getting anywhere. All she saw were books and papers, some pens and letters. She opened one of the letters before she could stop herself.

It came from home. It asked how Nessarose was doing. Nothing more. She scanned through the rest of them; they were all like that, none of them asking about Elphaba. Galinda felt a pang in her chest. She put the letters back in their envelopes and continued her search, her fingertips feeling the surfaces of select objects. She was becoming more comfortable now.

She leafed through some books; they were different from the one she was used to, the one she saw Elphaba reading at night, about the origins of evil. These covered the history of Oz and the biology of animals, and Animals, touching upon their rights. They were beefier, and they dealt with politics. Galinda wondered why Elphaba confined herself to reading the same book each and every night and not these. The average person would get bored.

Then it hit her, and Galinda's heart flitted. She wasn't doing it because she wanted to. She was doing it for _her_. It was their special nightly ritual.

She didn't know if Elphaba actually enjoyed their book chats, but she kept them going for the blonde's sake. The thought of the sweet gesture made Galinda's cheeks hot, and she closed the books delicately. She began humming to herself and went to open a drawer. More books, some paper, a case which Galinda popped open to find an old pair of worn out glasses. She tried them on and blinked, scurrying to look at herself in a mirror. She studied her new face, seeing if she felt smarter—she could barely see with them on, so she gave up on that. She strutted around with them, let them wiggle down her nose and pushed them back up, like she'd see Elphie do. They were old and yellowed. She put them away and kept going.

She tried another drawer. It had hygiene products in it. She was about to shut it and try another one but something caught her eye; it glinted in the early sunlight. She reached for it and pulled it close, inspecting it.

It was a type of liquid, sealed in a clear jar. It was murky and thick, and it clung to the edges as Galinda swirled it around. She sniffed it. It smelled like oil. It was oil. Galinda couldn't figure it out. It baffled her. It didn't smell bad; it didn't smell like much. Then she understood.

It was perfume. Or at least it was Elphaba's _version_ of perfume. It was so innocent, so deliciously perfect to Galinda that she let out a small squeak. She put the jar away, so as not to spark any suspicion from her roommate, and began to get ready. Luckily for her, it was Saturday and Shiz was brimming with beauty shops.

* * *

Finding a new, oil-based perfume for her roomie was harder than expected. She sniffed them, and they smelled heavenly, but she wasn't entirely sure if Elphaba would like them or not. Some perfumes mimicked the scent of flowers, while others smelt of ginger and vanilla.

Galinda tried to imagine Elphaba with vanilla-esque perfume. She'd smell like a cookie, Galinda thought, which made her shake her head in a light chuckle. Her curls bounced around, then settled.

She kept looking. She sniffed the ones that caught her attention. They smelt of lemon, honey, and rose petals. She loved them. It was impossible to decide, though she remembered something her mother had once told her, her and all the other mothers in Pertha hills: a little goes a long way. The lemon and honey perfumes were excessive. They smelled delicious, but they could easily give someone a tough as nails headache with their intensity. The rose petal perfume was subtle and sweet, and Galinda was drawn to it. She sniffed it, again and again, each time from a different distance. She dipped her pinky into its bottle and rubbed it on her wrists, putting herself into Elphaba's shoes.

It was lovely. She smiled triumphantly and went to go buy it. As she waited in line she daydreamed about her roommate and how she might react to her gift. She could be left speechless, with her funny green mouth hanging open. Would that be a good thing? Yes, Galinda decided, and her smile grew wider.

She wanted to surprise Elphaba; it was half the fun she decided. She'd have to wait a week though, and the switch would have to be quick. It'd be worth it. Her roommate would love her for it, and that would make Galinda's day.


	3. Chapter 3

When she returned to the dorm, it was already three in the afternoon. She dutifully stashed the new perfume into her dresser, where it would be safe, then sank onto her bed, shoes and all. She was immediately bored. Galinda sighed loudly; now she was stuck in a game of wait. She was itching with impatience.

Nessa said a week. Galinda groaned. She had to find a way to distract herself until Elphaba's birthday, she had to find a way to stop thinking about the girl.

Just then Elphaba came into the room, the sound of her clonky brown boots both startled and soothed Galinda. She peeked at her roommate, her face stoic and pointed as usual. Elphaba always had an animal or Animal look to her, which both fascinated and unnerved Galinda.

Elphaba saw her, and smiled. Any feelings of unease melted away, and Galinda smiled back, her heart beating faster.

"Why is it that every time you're in the room you remain looking like a sewn-up doll." This wasn't really a question, though Elphaba was being playful, her arms crossed parentally and her hip tossed out like a butter knife. Galinda blinked.

"What?"

"Never mind. What have you been up to?" She uncrossed her arms and glided into her desk chair, adjusting herself as she waited for the blonde's response.

It almost threw Galinda for a loop. It was the first time Elphaba had ever asked such a thing. Galinda was buzzing with excitement, though her thrill was short-lived: the one time Elphaba chose to hear her gab and Galinda couldn't, at least not truthfully. But she didn't let this discourage her, the whole idea was still exciting. She cleared her throat.

"Well, I was out. I got lunch. I... walked." Her mind was working. What else could she say? Would Elphaba care? Why did she care if Elphaba cared or not? "I ran into Pfannee and Shenshen. We chatted. Uh..." That was stupid. Elphaba didn't like Pfannee, or Shenshen, because they didn't like _her_. Though it was more than that, they were nasty.

Elphaba sat and listened, looking interested for the most part. The mention of Pfannee and Shenshen made her skin prickle but she politely nodded along.

"Sounds fun," Elphaba said flatly. She doesn't believe me, Galinda thought. Oh well.

"So what have you been up to?" Galinda asked. Elphaba shifted in her seat.

"Well, I was at the library." Of course, Galinda thought. "Ran into Boq and caught up with him. He talked about his agriculture class, complained about how much he had to study for it. Asked _me_ to help him with it, though I know nothing about the stuff. He told me I'm a Munchkinlander at heart and that I was lying, though I don't remember anything about it."

"Wait, wait. You don't remember Munchkinland? You grew up there."

"We moved to Quadling country when Nessa was born. Anyway—"

"She never told me that!" Galinda exclaimed excitedly. Elphaba's eyes narrowed.

"You're awfully interested in our childhoods," said Elphaba. Galinda blushed.

"Well, who wouldn't be? You're a very interesting duo." Upon hearing this, Elphaba sat back in her chair boyishly. She placed a green finger on her chin and took Galinda's words in.

"I never thought of it _that _way. I always assumed people just saw us as freaks." You and Nessa both, Galinda thought solemnly. "But I guess you're right. I just never like to talk about it."

"I've noticed. Why is that?" Galinda asked. Elphaba shifted in her seat again; she was doing that a lot Galinda noticed. The green girl took a moment to think back to her childhood. There were the good, funny moments, like the pranks Nessa blabbed about. Elphaba had a lot of fond memories with her and Nanny, some with Melena, few with Frex. She remembered a man named Turtle Heart, and smiled noticeably, until she got very sad all of a sudden. She remembered. For all the good, happy moments there were the scary, confusing moments that no child should ever go through. She cleared her throat and felt very hot all of a sudden.

"It was a complicated time in my life," she said. She looked at the door, formulating a way to escape, though she had nowhere to be. Galinda saw the change in her roommate and knew not to pressure her. She thought of going over to comfort Elphaba, but didn't know how. When Elphaba met her gaze she simply nodded, understandingly, and Elphaba visibly relaxed. She felt like a parent comforting a child.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, until Galinda's curiosity got the best of her.

"So, why hasn't Nessa ever mentioned Quadling country? She was raised there wasn't she?"

"Yes," Elphaba said with a sigh, her nerves settled. "My theory is she's ashamed. She'd prefer it if people thought of her as a Munchkinlander, and Munchkinlander only."

"And you?" Galinda asked. Elphaba smirked goofily.

"My 'double life' as poor and poorer isn't the most outlandish thing about me, Galinda. I'm," she traced a green finger around her face, "unique in _other ways_."

"Oh. Right."

They laughed. It felt good and natural. Galinda didn't know what prompted Elphaba's sudden openness toward her, but she was grateful.

* * *

It had been a week. When she woke up she looked over to find Elphaba snoring softly in bed, her covers drawn over her head. Galinda smiled.

"Happy birthday, Elphaba," she murmured. She stretched and slid out of bed and then she remembered. _The perfume! _Quick, before she wakes up!

Biting her lip in giddiness she rushed to her drawer and pulled out the bottle. It was perfect, cold from neglect, its scent sharp.

She tiptoed over to Elphaba's desk, found the right drawer, and made the switch. It felt a little silly, being this secretive, and when would she ever use the new perfume if at all? Maybe it was stupid. Maybe Elphaba had forgotten about her own perfume months ago, and this one would go unnoticed for a few months more. It discouraged Galinda, but only a little. She had to try.

And she could always just tell Elphaba, if it ever came to that. Whether she liked gifts or not Galinda was going to treat her.

Galinda closed the drawer and heard her roomie stir, the quilted covers rustling. They had been quilted by Nanny, no doubt. She didn't know if Elphaba knew just how much others loved her; she didn't _think _she knew. She thought back to the letters from home, and sighed.

Elphaba groaned. Galinda smirked. She wasn't known for being this tired in the morning.

"Elphie? It's time to get up," Galinda chirped.

"No..." although it was more mumbly than that.

"Not even on your birthday?"

"Who told you that?" she said, her face still in her pillow, her hair splayed out messily. Then the realization. "Oh. Nessa. Yes, not even on my birthday Galinda. I'm sick."

Galinda frowned. Sick?

"Sick? But, you were fine yesterday." Elphaba grunted, then propped herself up onto one of her elbows and stared at Galinda through the veil of her hair. She looked ridiculous and Galinda had to keep from giggling. She also looked a little gray, to her disappointment.

"People can be fine and then be just as quickly unfine. And as for me, Galinda, I am unfine." Her voice, unmuffled, sounded scratchier than usual.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Will you make it to class?" She really was sorry. It wasn't even about the perfume anymore. To be sick on your birthday!

"I don't plan on it. But we'll see. Right now I have a splitting headache and my nose is clogged. Too many gross details? Well, that's what you get for rooming with me."

Galinda smiled.

"I like hearing all the gross details. I like it when you talk to me." It just sort of came out all sweet and simple like that. She watched as Elphaba smiled drunkenly.

"Me too."

They stayed that way, smiley and simple and silent, for a few moments. Then Elphaba sneezed.

"You on the other hand have a class to go to. Several, if I'm not mistaken." She fell back down onto her pillow and closed her eyes, her chin resting on her arms. Galinda nodded to herself, then went to get ready. Elphaba's right eye peeped open.

"And thank you, you know, for the birthday wish." She watched as Galinda's face flushed at the realization that she had, indeed, been listening to her murmurings. Then she watched as Galinda rolled her eyes at her and left with a wave over her shoulder. It made Elphaba's headache feel a little less splitting as she fell back to sleep with a grin on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Class had been fine. Galinda prided herself for getting more comfortable with the material. She let herself relax around her professors, who used to feel so intimidating to her, with their disapproving gazes and tongue clicks as they handed back her essays and tests with red marker scribbled to the edges. Her ease into her classes this semester came from her roomie, she realized. Elphaba, in her funny, antsy way, questioned their professors to the point of harassment, as it sometimes seemed. One might think the girl was upset but really, she was as content as ever. In her element. Her pointedness in class (the few classes they had together), was always entertaining to watch and to Galinda, soothing. She was in control. She was comfortable with her loudness and so it made Galinda comfortable with her softness. She was studying better, reading better, writing better. She was asking more questions, not to the degree of Elphaba, but a healthy, moderate amount that made her feel smart.

She thought back to the day she tried on Elphaba's old pair of glasses, how she wanted to see if they would make her feel smarter. They hadn't really done anything, they were so foggy and scratched, and besides, Galinda couldn't see out of them with her perfect vision. But later she'd realize just how much of an allegory it all really was. If not Elphaba's glasses, then it was Elphaba who was making her feel smarter. Her work habits, her strange, bookish language that she spoke in, her late-night discussions with Galinda about the world and its secrets. It made Galinda feel important.

She carried this new feeling of importance around with her, to class, to lunch with friends, to the few times she'd run into Morrible and be forced to talk to her. It washed over her like a security blanket. Like a quilt, one of Nanny's quilts. She could picture it. And now she could picture Elphaba, sleeping back in the room, sick as a dog. She didn't think the girl could ever get sick she was so filled with energy. But Elphaba surprised her (it wouldn't be the first time), and just like the rest of them, she got sick.

That's why Galinda almost gasped when she saw the familiar mean, green, jumping bean out on campus, books in tow. She watched as Elphaba rubbed her nose into her sleeve not so gracefully and dipped her head back to prevent further leakage. Cute, Elphaba.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here, don't I? And if we want to get all technical, I study here too." Elphaba's sarcasm, which Galinda had grown fond of, sounded waxy against her hoarseness.

"You're sick, Elphaba. You're supposed to be resting, never mind your classes—" then she stopped. She smelled the air. Spring brought out the flowers, with the lilies, the daisies, the roses. The roses. Galinda's eyes scanned the ground for any roses, but it was too early in the season. Her eyes landed back on Elphaba, and she leaned in a little, smelling the space between them.

"Do I get an explanation as to why you're sniffing me like a hound."

"Are you wearing the perfume?" Galinda asked, unaffected. If she was, she was _drowned in it_. The simple rose petal perfume that Galinda picked smelled closer to a bundle of fresh bouquets. While intense, Galinda had to admit that it did smell nice. Elphaba smelled dangerously good.

"I don't wear perfume, so no. And I don't know what you mean by 'the perfume,' either. Is there only one? A communal perfume that you girls take part in? I had no idea." Galinda rolled her eyes.

"Then what was that bottle in your drawer? The one that had some type of oil in it?" No sense turning back now. She was curious.

Elphaba was confused and thrown for a loop.

"You looked through my stuff?" she asked. Her voice, scratchy, had an undertone of annoyance to it. "If I weren't your roommate or your friend I'd report you for that."

"I'm sorry Elphie, I shouldn't have done it. But then, what was it if not a bottle of perfume?" she asked, worried now. She hadn't just switched them, she had thrown the old one out, too.

"Galinda, I use that to bathe. Now, I have to go, my class is starting and you've made me late." She fled before Galinda could tell her anything else.

* * *

She uses it to _bathe?_ Oh god, what had she done. The poor girl couldn't even smell how ridiculous she was. The stares she received today, not of the usual kind, but of unapologetically rude intrigue. Elphaba wears perfume? they must've all thought, or rather, that she swam in it.

Galinda felt bad, and she was ready to tell Elphaba that night, but the thought of her wearing the perfume for the next couples of days delighted her. The rose petals (bouquets) suited her well; it was intoxicating. Galinda didn't know why she phrased it like that and she didn't plan on addressing it. She just knew that she liked the way her roomie looked and smelled like a flower, her green skin stem-like. And she knew it would fade into nothingness sooner or later, as long as Elphaba went a couple more days without it. Then Galinda could tell her.

Except she didn't.

She bathed every day. Probably because of the sick germs she wanted to be rid of.

It was dizzying. Galinda felt overcome with desire every time Elphaba entered a room, a space, an _outdoor_ space. One day, she was having lunch outside when Boq and Elphaba came to join her. Elphaba was over her frostiness toward Galinda.

"Mind if we join?" Boq asked, somewhat rhetorically. Galinda smiled her smallest smile.

"Not at all. Hello Elphie." Galinda almost choked the words out, it was so much.

"Hello Galinda." She smirked. "I hope you aren't catching my illness? I'm almost over it. It's quite stubborn."

"Like someone I know," piped up Boq. Elphaba slapped him playfully.

"Almost over it? That's great!" _Then you can stop confusing me with that drowning scent of yours!_

Though it had been her fault, really. She was to blame. And what was stopping her from telling Elphaba herself? Was it because it'd put an end to this little fiasco? _Sweet Oz, I'm attracted to her. _She gulped, guiltily. It was there all along, the perfume had just sort of helped her.

She felt dirty all of a sudden. She couldn't wait to come clean. Elphaba didn't know the effect she had on her 'cause she didn't know what "the effect" was. To her everything was more or less normal, except for how nice everyone had been treating her all of a sudden, as they were pulled in by her aroma as much as Galinda had been. It made Galinda jealous, which only made her feel worse. Jealous over what? She was acting as if Elphaba were hers... although, truthfully, she wanted her to be. The perfume, subconsciously, had been a present to her, too. Something she could enjoy from a distance, something she could identify every time Elphaba were to put some on. Maybe Elphaba thought of her every time she poured some onto her fingers and dabbled it along her neck.

Well she didn't now. She couldn't now. And it was so obnoxiously strong that it wasn't something shared between them. It was shared with the world. Galinda bit into her sandwich irritably.

"Elphie, have you noticed how amazing you've smelled these past couple of days?" Galinda shot Boq a look. Elphaba put her fork down and matched his face in her own look of confusion.

"What are you on about? Is this your horrible attempt at flirting with me, Master Boq?" She set her pointed elbows on the table and rubbed her temples with her fingers. "Not you too. I've had enough of this. All day and yesterday, people I've hardly ever seen before helping to carry my books, walking me to class, treating me like one of those high-end girls, like, like..."

"Like Pfannee and Shenshen," Galinda offered.

"Exactly." Elphaba looked gobsmacked, but she plunged on. "Everyone's being so nice to me and _I don't know why, _and I can't help but think it's some kind of trick. What's this about my _smell?_"

"Maybe that's it. Maybe somebody pranked you. Swapped your shampoo for that of cologne. Or a love potion."

_Love potion?_ Galinda's eyes went a little out of focus. Did she misread the labeling? Had it actually been a love potion, cleverly disguised as your typical perfume? She felt excited, but also disappointed.

"Excuse me. I have to go... do something." She got up and hastily wrapped the remainder of her sandwich. They eyed her suspiciously, Elphaba studying her especially. "It was lovely catching up. Boq, Elphaba." She left without a nice, proper goodbye, fleeing to the room, to check the perfume's packaging for any mentionings of "love" or "potion" or "love potion."

Elphaba calmly turned to Boq, her arms placed casually on top the lunch table.

"I think I should say my farewells too, Boq. Your mentioning of this 'prankster.' I think I know exactly who it may be." And with that, she got up and left, almost in a run.

* * *

When Galinda returned to the room, she dropped the sloppy remains of her sandwich onto her desk and went straight for Elphaba's drawer. She rummaged through it and pulled out the bottle—only half of it was left.

_Sweet Oz._

She turned it over, her eyes scanning the small print for any indication that yes, this was a love potion, and no, Galinda wasn't actually in love with Elphaba Thropp.

She didn't have to look that hard. In big, swirly lettering read the words Love Potion Perfume. In smaller print, it read: "The subtle and safe way to one's heart. Makes one irresistible. For maximum effect, apply every day."

_Well she's certainly done _that.

But she felt better. It all made sense now. She felt stupid for not noticing it in the store, though, where she could've prevented this whole mess. Suddenly, before she had enough time to return the bottle to its rightful place, Elphaba came in and all Galinda could do was shut the drawer and put her hands behind her back, the bottle with it.

Elphaba eyed her, her dark skirts whirling.

"What's behind your back," she said tensely.

"Nothing." This was so stupid, but she hated to see Elphaba mad. Mad at her.

Elphaba snatched the bottle from behind Galinda, who stood rigid. She held it by the tips of her fingers and studied it, reading the swirly lettering out loud.

"Love Potion Perfume." She studied it some more, her face composed and rid of any emotion. Until it wasn't. "Why?" she asked so tenderly, so brokenly that it hurt Galinda, who could feel herself beginning to cry. How was she to do this, how was she to explain.

She had to try.

"Elphie... I didn't mean... it wasn't..."

Elphaba's lips stayed pressed. Galinda went on, carrying that feeling of importance she had with her. She sighed.

"It was supposed to be a birthday present. Nessa even advised against it, saying you hated presents. But I didn't listen. I thought, I could do something nice for you." She paused. Elphaba's eyes softened. Galinda forged on. "I didn't even notice the words on it. They're big and obvious but I didn't even notice them. I was just there to replace your old bottle of oil, what I thought to be perfume. Amateur stuff. I didn't know it was... for bathing..." She blushed a deep red. "And now the whole school thinks they're in love with you," she murmured under her breath. _Even me, but that's okay. Because it's the potion, not me. It's the potion Elphaba, so you don't have to worry._

Elphaba sighed and clucked her tongue. She began to grin to herself.

"Silly girl," she simply said, and it made Galinda blush harder. "How do you manage to be so sweet yet so silly?"

"Oh come on, Elphaba. I'm not 'silly.' I'm stupid. You can say it."

"No, no I don't think I can." She kept grinning to herself then studied the bottle again, then she let out a big laugh which startled Galinda.

"What?" Galinda asked, laughing a little herself. Elphaba's laugh could do that.

"Some potion. It didn't even work on everybody," Elphaba mused to herself.

"Oh?" Galinda asked playfully, the tension from before quickly draining away. She moved toward Elphaba's bed and sat on it, attributing it to the alluring potion that was seeped into her sheets and pillow.

"For starters, it didn't work on Boq," Elphaba reasoned aloud.

"That's not true! For once he left _me_ alone. He was following you around like some lovesick puppy."

"More than usual, too." Elphaba sighed. "I guess you're right. But that still leaves you. You weren't affected, I don't think." Elphaba began to hum to herself as she joined Galinda on top of her own bed.

Galinda's heart began beating rapidly. It hadn't worked on her? Her head felt dizzy.

"What do you mean? What do you mean I wasn't affected?" Her voice was as level as she could make it. Elphaba stopped her humming.

"What I mean is, I couldn't notice any obvious differences between pre-potion Galinda and post-potion Galinda. Both are very sweet toward me, both are very talkative, both are very—"

"Both are very much in love with you."

Galinda's eyes widened. She had just said it, so easily. She could hear her heart thumping in her chest, she could feel the top of her cheeks getting hot.

"What?" Elphaba asked, softly. Her eyes were big, childlike, her cheeks flushed a darker green. "You... you..."

All Galinda could do was show her. And all Elphaba could do was call her silly, silly girl between each caress and kiss.


End file.
